


Ducklings

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little fledgling who aren't as stealthy as they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducklings

”What are you guys, ducklings?” Gabriel asked, as he finally turned to face the three little fledglings who had been following him for a good five minutes now. He smirked slightly as they huddled closer to one another, staring up at him with wide eyes. Judging from the surprised looks on their little faces at having been caught, they must have thought they were doing an excellent job of tailing the archangel. Gabriel briefly toyed with the idea of actually teaching the three how to follow somebody properly, but decided that he would eventually—or  _instantly_  regret that decision.

The fledglings remained silent as the older angel glanced down at each of them, starting with Balthazar, then moving on to Inias, who shyly stared down at the ground until Gabriel’s gaze has been lifted from him, and lastly at little Castiel, who held his older brothers gaze.

After a few moments Gabriel gave a shrug, and motioned with his hand as he turned back around. “Well what are you three just standing around for? C’mon, I’ll show you guys the new trick Luci taught me, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone, especially dad, alright?” He smiled to himself at the chorus of “okay”s and the pitter-patter of eager little footsteps that echoed after his own.


End file.
